memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Paradise City
thumb|Town map, 2409. thumb|Location on planetary map. Paradise City was a settlement on Nimbus III, a city and capital of the Planet of Galactic Peace colony since the 23rd century. ( ) History 23rd century Paradise City was established in 2267 following negotiations between Ambassadors Jetanien of the Federation, Lugok of the Klingon Empire, and D'tran of the Romulan Star Empire, to foster peace between the three local powers. ( }}) The city was the capital of the Nimbus III colony, and the Klingon, Federation, and Romulan ambassadors were based in the city. Its main city ordinance, as well as planetwide bylaw, was no possession-or firing-of any type of weapon. ( ) The ambitious project was unsuccessful, and the colony began to fail. D'tran was killed during a riot in Paradise City in 2268. ( ) thumb|Paradise City in 2287. In 2287, the Galactic Army of Light, led by Sybok captured the city in an attempt to draw a starship to the area. The plan succeeded when Starfleet sent the , and the army was able to capture the ship. At some point prior to the Priority Seven hostage situation, the main front gate was vandalized. The Paradise City sign was adorned with graffiti that read "LOST," in reference to John Milton's poem of the same name. ( ) 25th century By the early 25th century, the three local powers had tried and failed to restore order to the colony. The population became known as Nimbosians and was recruited from a dozen Alpha and Beta Quadrant species. The Orion Syndicate moved in, and eventually abolished the police force. ( ) In 2407, " " worked as peacekeeper. He had settled in Paradise City following the destruction of Romulus in 2387. Law worked with Starfleet Lieutenant Harvson to counter the Orion Syndicate, but the Orions paid Harvson off with a bribe, and dragged Law through the streets of Paradise City for all to see. Nobody dared aiding Law, and the Syndicate abused him in the Nimbus Desert at night. Law remained in the city but the peacekeepers were history. ( ) thumb|Paradise City in 2409. By 2409, the Orion Syndicate, led by Hassan the Undying from his stronghold in the nearby mountains, expanded to include Nausicaan pirates and an alliance with the Gorn rebels occupying the Gorn Canyon. In that year, the Tal Shiar established an underground base beneath a comm array in the desert. Installation 18, operated by the Tal Shiar and their Elachi partners, worked with Hassan to abduct people from Paradise City. ( }}) Due to the dangerous wildlife - including Dewan arthropods and Aehallh worms - outside, few dared to venture beyond Paradise City's walls. ( ) Starships from Federation, Klingon Empire and newly-established Romulan Republic visited Paradise III to track thalaron weapons sold there. ( ) During their investigation, cautiously aided by Horace Jones, "Law", and bar proprietor Two of Eight, the officers learned of the plights of the Nimbosians. The away teams installed a replicator in Two of Eight's bar and fought local Nausicaan thugs. ( ) They then decimated the Syndicate forces in Hassan's stronghold. Hassan razed his club Shangdu and tried to escape the planet but was captured by the Allied starship and their new Nimbus pirate allies, thus breaking the Syndicate hold on Nimbus III. ( ) The Gorn rebels sent one of their own to Paradise City to eliminate the Allies, but he was killed first during a shooting duel with "Law". Thus, Allies next swept the Gorn Canyon to disable the Gorn's access to the satellite network. ( ) The was defeated. ( ) Following the elimination of the Tal Shiar and Elachi personnel at Installation 18, Horace Jones was among those expressing hope for Paradise City, with the Orion Syndicate and Tal Shiar vanquished and the Gorn rebels weakened. ( }}) External links * * category:settlements category:cities category:capitals category:planetary capitals category:nimbus III settlements category:nimbus III locations